Personal transport vehicles are a popular means of transport. Because smaller-sized personal transport vehicles lack a speed and range of larger-sized personal transport vehicles such as gasoline-powered motor vehicles, electrically powered versions of such smaller-sized personal transport vehicles are being developed, especially to bridge the so-called last-mile transportation gap. Before or after the last-mile transportation gap is bridged, however, users of the smaller-sized personal transport vehicles such as electrically powered skateboards need a convenient place to securely store their vehicles. Provided herein is a backpack for a personal transport vehicle and methods thereof that meet or exceed at least the foregoing need.